


the one i love

by ghostbrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbrain/pseuds/ghostbrain
Summary: serenade to a black cat(i will finish this, today is just not that day) (also shoutout to the one person who left kudos here Even Though i had 10 words)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	the one i love

No one can love me as much as I love them. The feeling of embrace with another has always felt alien to me anyway. From when the concept of comfortable familiarity you can share with others first found vacancy in my mind, to now. Now I feel the defeat of my past outlandish attempts to grasp the reigns of other peoples emotions. Deep down I always knew, not one person could be easily manipulated for my own selfish desires. Affection feels like a prize for accomplishment more than a positive affirmation to me. It has always seemed this way.

Life had seemed bleak. Fog would cloud up my senses until I’d feel myself shutting down on the inside. A light grimace from anything that breathed would be my ultimate 


End file.
